


The moon only shines with the help of the sun

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Brain Damage, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury Recovery, M/M, Tags May Change, additional tags may be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Michael gets severely injured and even with Max to help there's longer lasting effects.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	The moon only shines with the help of the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from the song Walk You Home by Karmina
> 
> Fair warning here, I may not be the best at writing this. I have no writing experience and mental health issues/symptoms of brain damage issues are things I have personal experience with however they are serious subjects that are difficult to translate appropriately into a story. 
> 
> I still wanted to give this a try so please forgive any mistakes or poor writing choices and enjoy. Thank you.

"Michael! No!" 

Michael dropped to the ground after the gun Alex's father held was fired. They spent months trying to find where Jesse had been keeping Michael. Alex and Michael finally got their shit together and were working on being happy together then Michael went missing and Alex knew exactly who had been behind it. Now Alex had finally gotten Michael back just to possibly lose him again. 

Alex fired his own gun at his father without really looking back before turning and dropping next to Michael. Max was already done healing Michael and Alex was overjoyed he had come even though Alex had originally been against it.

Michael was still unconscious and his hair was matted with blood leaving Alex with a sick feeling in his stomach.

"He was shot in the head?"

Max nodded looking pale and close to passing out. "I healed him as soon as possible but.."

"But what, Max?"

"He doesn't feel right. There might be more wrong, or it could be whatever he went through here, I don't know. But we need to get him out of here."

Alex nodded and looked back at where his dad had been laying. He wasn't there anymore. Alex would deal with that later though, for now he focused on helping Max carry Michael.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alex felt his eyes start to close again while he slumped against his kitchen table. He already made a second pot of coffee that did nothing to help ease his exhaustion. But Kyle and Max were in the bedroom with Michael and Alex wasn't allowing himself to rest until he knew Michael was okay. Isobel placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked into her worry filled eyes.

"He's alive. That is what matters here, we can deal with anything else later but... he's alive." 

Alex nodded but took little comfort from her. She was right, but Alex shouldn't be the one getting comforted at this moment. Isobel was Michael's sister and yet she was the one putting on a brave face through all of this. Alex pulled her into a tight hug. 

"You need sleep Alex. Michael won't be happy if this is how you look when he wakes up."

Again, she was right. Michael would hate this. He would blame himself for all the tears and worries that were clear on Alex's face. 

"I'm going to get a shower, then I'll try to rest some. I have a guest room, if you'd like to sleep a little too."

Isobel nodded but made no move from where she was now sitting. Alex didn't try again, Michael wouldn't be happy with how any of them looked at the moment but if Alex could look a little better maybe any misplaced guilt Michael might feel would lessen at least a little. 

After a shower and getting as comfortable as he could on his couch he closed his eyes. He didn't get a chance to fully fall asleep before Kyle and Max left the bedroom and walked over to him.

"How is he?"

"He's awake for now, he asked for you. But, Alex..." Kyle paused in his sentence to share a look with Max. 

"Guerin is.. he might need some extra care for a while. He's been through a lot and he seems a little.. confused." 

Alex was already on his way to the bedroom and he stopped to turn back to Kyle and Max. 

"I'll give him all the care he needs. We'll be fine."

Max looked him like he had something more to say but Alex figured that could wait. He promised to call if anything else happened but he just wanted to see Michael. 

As soon as the bedroom door was closed Alex hurried to the bed and laid himself next to Michael who rolled to face him. 

"Alex." 

And that was it. Alex let all the fear he'd been keeping inside out as he sobbed against Michael holding him close. He felt Michael start to shake from his own tears and they fell asleep together like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might not be super good but maybe someone will like it, I do plan to work on writing more but for now this is the best I can offer


End file.
